


What Bare Eyes Can't See

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas play Ghost, Dean can see Cas's wings, Dean gets a pretty bad cut, Dean touches Cas's wing, Gen, I searched it, M/M, and he loves it, cas with wings, hunt for hellhound, it's a real game, mid-season 8, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: One of the first things Dean learned when he first met Cas was that he couldn’t see all the planes that Cas exists at outside of his vessel, so when they’re on a hunt for a hellhound and Dean looks at Cas with his scorched with holy fire glasses, he can’t believe his own eyes.





	What Bare Eyes Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! How are y’all? I’m back with another fic for @spngenrebingo and I’ve been wanting to write something like this for quite a while now. I have a thing for Cas with wings haha. [ BBC ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas) beta’ed this for me because she’s an awesome person. ❤ I hope y’all like it!

Sighing for what must be the hundredth time in the course of half an hour, Dean throws his head back and stares at the ceiling, wishing he had the power to make time pass faster. Cas has been happily focused on a random show on the TV for an hour now, legs crossed under him as he rests his back on the headboard.

Dean wishes he could get entertained so easily as Cas does because that way, maybe, time would pass faster, and they would be able to go out and kill the hellhound they're supposed to kill. He starts to tap his fingers on the table and bounce his leg up and down, moving his eyes to stare at the clock on the wall. The seconds hand seems to be making fun of him as he watches it make its way slowly, as if each second took five to get to the next number.

He lets his breath come out through his mouth, putting his arms on top of the table and resting his head on them, turned to the right towards Cas. Dean starts to get lost in thoughts while he stares at Cas, just watching the little humanly things he started to do after spending a few years on Earth.

Dean recognizes some tics that Cas probably got from watching him—like a creep. Cas also has some of Sam’s tics, but not as many as the ones he got from Dean. Cas frowns at the TV a bunch of times as Sam does, especially when something that he doesn’t understand happens; he sometimes talks at the TV as Dean does—especially when Dean's watching horror movies—, though Dean doesn't understand what Cas is saying at the moment.

Cas turns to him after Dean doesn't know how many minutes, tilting his head when he sees Dean staring at him. "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean blinks a few times, raising his head. "Huh?" He shakes his head, plastering a smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm bored, that's all. Time ain’t passing fast enough."

Cas chuckles as he turns the TV off, and stands up, walking to Dean. "Do you want to do something to pass the time? I recall that you and Sam often do that when you hunt together."

"That's true. We used to play games sometimes, especially when Sam was younger and that would keep him entertained for _ hours _." Dean shrugs as he straightens his back and stretches it, some bones cracking. He rubs his hand on his face, sighing. "I'm getting too old for this shit. What do you wanna do, Cas?"

Cas shrugs, putting one of his arms on the chair next to Dean. "I'm not familiar with games but we could play one. If you want."

"We could play Ghost."

Cas frowns at him. "Do you really know a game called Ghost?"

Dean smiles. "Yep. It goes like this: I'm gonna say a letter and then you have to say another, then it’s me again and we go until we complete a word. But it needs to be a real word and we can't use two and three-letter words, or it's cheating. If I complete a word, I lose and I get a G. If you complete a word, you lose and get a G. The first person to spell G-H-O-S-T loses the game. What do you think?"

"I like it."

"Alright, then, let's play. And no big, different, intelligent words, alright? That's playing low, especially because you probably know all of them."

Cas chuckles but nods. He sits on the chair in front of Dean, who grabs a sheet of paper and a pen for them. "Do you wanna go first, Cas?"

He nods and squints his eyes as he thinks. "W."

Dean shakes his head in disapproving. "Already with a weird word, huh? Alright.” He bites his lips before answering, “H."

"E."

"E."

"Z."

Dean squints at Cas with an angry expression. "Y."

Cas smiles happily, grabbing the pen. He writes his and Dean's name, putting a 'G' under Dean's name. "This game is fun."

"Just because you're winning. Alright, I'll start now." Dean taps his finger on his lips as he thinks. "G."

"R."

"I."

Cas bites his lower lip before replying, "M."

"A."

"C."

"Damn it, Cas, how are you so good at this game?"

Cas only smiles at him, pen tapping at the paper. "What's your next letter, Dean?"

"E," Dean mutters under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cas writes an 'H' beside the 'G' under Dean's name. "Did you use to win when you played with Sam?"

"Nah, the kid was too smart, he always used those big words to confuse me, even when he was little. It was annoying, really. That's why I have the rule of no big, weird words."

Cas chuckles, placing the pen on top of the paper. "Do you want to go again?"

Dean steals a glance at the clock on the wall, shrugging when he sees they have time. "Why not? Maybe I can still beat you." Dean waves at him. "It's your turn to start."

Cas nods. "O."

"C."

"C."

Dean smiles triumphantly, eyebrows waggling. "U."

Cas tilts his head. "P."

"A."

"N."

"C."

"Y."

"Ha!" Dean yells happily. "See? Told ya I could beat you." Dean takes the pen to write a 'G' under Cas's name.

Cas rolls his eyes with a smile. "I'm sure you can, Dean."

Dean puts the pen down. "Alright, my turn. D," Dean says the first letter that comes to his mind.

"O."

"M."

Cas bites his nail as he thinks, staring intently at Dean. "I."

"N."

"A."

Dean smiles as he already grabs the pen. "N." 

Cas's shoulders slump slightly. "T."

"Looks like it’s a tie," Dean brags as he puts the 'H' under Cas's name.

Cas rolls his eyes softly, giving Dean a fond smile. "I'm letting you win so you're happy, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, buddy, whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better." He looks at the clock and then through the window. "I think we can go now. It's about to get dark and I would very much rather see what we're doing as we put our plan into action."

Cas nods as he stands up. "We can play more when we come back."

Dean smiles at him, nudging Cas with his elbow. "You liked it, huh?"

"I just don't like to leave things in a tie, that's all."

"Mhm, right," Dean says as he grabs his jacket and his duffel, walking towards the door. "If we manage to survive the hellhound, we can play when we come back. It'll be cool to brag to Sam about beating an angel of the Lord."

Cas opens the door as he replies, "If you do manage to beat me, Dean. We're tied so far."

"Which means I can still beat you. Just wait and see, Cas."

They walk towards the Impala, Dean putting his duffel on the backseat as he climbs to the driver seat and Cas on the passenger seat. Dean starts the car, driving to the house where all the attacks have happened so far.

The drive is silent, filled mostly with the sounds of the cars passing by them. Dean sees Cas gazes through the window with curiosity in his eyes, making him chuckle lowly. Cas turns to him with his head tilted, but Dean just shakes his head with a smile and returns to watching the road. He feels Cas still staring at him, probably wondering what could've made Dean laugh, but Dean keeps his eyes focused on the road, fighting the smile that keeps coming back to his lips.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive in the woods where all the deaths have happened, the sun starting to set on the horizon, giving the sky a pinkish colour. Cas stares at it while Dean takes his duffel from the car and walks towards him. Dean stops by his side, watching the lower part of the sun start to slowly disappear.

"C'mon, Cas. We should get going if we wanna set everything up before the sun goes down."

Cas nods, eyes lingering on the horizon for five more seconds, before following Dean to the abandoned house on the top of the hill. They try to be as quiet as possible as they set everything up, not wanting to make the hellhound appear while they’re not ready. Dean pours goofer dust _ and _ salt around the whole house, just in case they don't manage to kill the hound, so that they’ll have a space to escape to in order not to get themselves killed.

Cas slides his angel blade out from his sleeve—which amazes Dean until this day, doesn't matter how many times he has seen it—as he starts to walk around the perimeter. Dean takes holy oil and a pair of glasses from his duffel, pours some of the oil on the ground and lights it with his lighter. He passes the glasses through the fire a few times as Cas walks closer to him with furrowed brows.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean raises his eyes to him. "We learned a new trick that lets us see the hounds, which makes it a hell of a lot easier to hunt them."

"It's a nice strategy. Where did you learn it?"

"Kevin read it on the angel tablet."

Cas nods before turning to the woods on the right side of the house, eyes squinted as he turns his head slightly to the side. "I think I hear something from there."

Dean stands up, putting the fire out with his foot. "Alright, you go there, I'm gonna go take a walk around, maybe I'll find something."

Cas nods again and walks away as Dean takes his angel blade from the duffel and rolls it around in his hand to get a better grip. He puts the glasses on, blinking a few times as his eyes adjust to his new view of things—everything seems bluer than usual but everything has more details than without the glasses. He looks at the angel blade on his hand, eyes widening when he sees it glowing with a blue, ethereal light.

He shakes his head, taking his eyes from the blade and looking around him. He walks slowly around the house, keeping himself behind the goofer dust and salt line, trying to see or hear anything that could let him know that the hound is there. He can’t make out anything in the forest, not even the glasses help him see anything in the dark, and he also doesn’t hear anything, so he turns to his right to look at Cas and ask if he saw something.

He stops dead on his tracks when he sees them—two gigantic _ things _ right at Cas's back. 

"Cas! Behind you!" Dean screams before he can make his legs work. He forces his mind out of its stupor, pushing his legs to start working so he can run to Cas.

Cas turns to him with a stance to fight, eyes darting around him to see what Dean’s talking about and Dean's eyes widen when he sees the _ things _ turn with him. He almost trips, stopping a few feet from Cas, mouth hanging open as his mind starts to comprehend what he’s looking at.

Not seeing anything, Cas looks at Dean with a confused expression. "What is it, Dean?"

"Th—, behi—" Dean stutters, not quite knowing what he wants to say. He stares amazed as the things tense the same way Cas's shoulders do, and Dean finally realizes what they are—they're Cas's wings.

They extend large around Cas, probably fifteen or more feet to each side and six or seven feet up and down. They look nearly tangible, but still transparent enough to let Dean to see through them, as if they're trapped between two different planes. They are dark blue with a few black spots. The same ethereal light comes from them, giving it a clearer outline as Dean stares in wonder. They seem to express Cas's emotions, changing along with his expression—tensed when Cas looks afraid or worried, anxious while he stares at Dean, waiting for him to say something.

"Your... Your wings," Dean says in a low voice as he moves his gaze to Cas's face, eyes widening even more as he sees Cas's entire body covered on the ethereal light.

Cas frowns. "What about my wings, Dean?" He takes a few steps towards Dean. "Are you okay?"

Dean points to Cas's wings inertly. "I—I can see your wings."

"That's, that's not possible, Dean." Cas squints at Dean. Understanding takes the place of confusion. "The glasses. You put the glasses on holy fire to be able to see the hound, so they probably let you see anything that human eyes can’t."

Dean only nods amazed, too caught up on watching Cas's wings stretch out as Cas walks closer to him. Dean raises one hand, moving it closer to the wings. He looks into Cas's eyes in search of permission. Cas tips his head in agreement, his right wing moving closer to Dean's hand.

The wing gives a tickling sensation and radiates heat that warms Dean's hand almost instantly. Dean runs his fingers through the feathers, speechless when they feel so soft under them as if they are bird feathers, feeling almost like fur. He moves his hand up and down the wing until he sees Cas shiver and close his eyes.

Dean retreats his hand instantly. "Does it hurt?"

Cas shakes his head softly, giving Dean a smile as he opens his eyes. "No, it feels good. I just, no one has ever touched them. It's different."

"They're beautiful, Cas. Almost like the colour of your eyes, just a little darker."

"They actually have more colours than just blue, but you probably relate blue to me, that's why you see them like that."

Dean frowns. "So each person would see them in a different colour?"

"Each person would see what they think relates to me, so they would see part of my wings. Can you see them fully or do they seem a little transparent?"

"They do, which is weird. Like I see them and don’t see them at the same time."

Cas smiles. "Because they're not actually on this plane and you can't quite see all of the planes they are on."

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as soon as he hears a growl. Cas also hears it, turning to the source of the sound, angel blade in position to attack. Dean positions himself by his side, trying not to stare at Cas's wings, instead, keeping his focus on the woods, narrowing his eyes to make the hound's outline on the low light.

He sees one come from between the woods, a messy form and its red eyes glowing in the dark. He opens his mouth to tell Cas but stops when he sees where Cas is looking. There's another hound a few feet away, larger than the first one. 

“Damn, I thought we had only one hound to deal with. How do those demons not realize they lost track of _ two _ hellhounds?”

Cas shakes his head softly, his wings tensing around him. “We’ll have to each deal with one, Dean.”

“Alright, I’ll get ugly number one,” he points at the first hound, “and you deal with ugly number two.”

Cas nods once more and moves towards the hound. Dean adjusts his grip on the angel blade and steps out of the line of goofer dust and salt. The hound snarls at him and Dean can almost see its big, pointy teeth. Memories from another hellhound, from years ago, start to come up to his mind, and Dean shakes his head to get rid of the mental image. The last thing he needs right now is getting too caught up on that memory and get killed by a hound _ again. _

He comes closer, only close enough for it to try and attack him, but giving Dean enough time to turn and run if he needs to. He smirks at it. “Damn, aren’t you an ugly-looking sonuvabitch, huh? C’mon, come get a piece of me.”

Slowly stepping backwards, he tries to lure it out from the woods. He definitely doesn’t want to start a fight with it among the trees, where it’ll be harder for him to escape. The hound growls and starts to run towards him, paws stomping the ground under it, the sound almost too loud for Dean to bear. He turns and starts to run closer to the house.

It’s not long before his calves start burning from the running and he’s close to the line around the house. He sees Cas fighting against the other hound, wings moving him around so swiftly that makes Dean wonder if Cas isn’t actually flying around. He shakes his head, tearing his gaze from the angel. He needs to keep his focus. 

He turns his head slightly to look at the hound, noticing he’s starting to lose his advantage, so he makes a decision. He throws himself on the ground, body slightly turned so he’ll fall on his back, but the hound gets to him faster than he predicted. It scratches Dean’s calve, making him scream and lose any control over his fall.

Pain explodes on his leg. He hits the ground, his back hurting with the impact. The hound throws itself on top of him, claws piercing through his chest. Dean screams again and uses the last of his strength to raise his hand and stab the hound right on its neck. Black blood pours down on him, the hound mewls as it drops heavy on Dean’s chest. Dean loses his breath under the weight, hand falling limply on his side. 

He turns his head slightly to see Cas kill the other hound with a finesse Dean could never master. He tries to speak, Cas’s name coming out as a whimper for the lack of air in his lungs, leaving Dean to gasp for breath.

But it’s enough to make Cas turn to him, eyes widening and wings stretching by his sides when he sees Dean. Oddly enough, what goes through Dean’s mind is that he’ll at least be able to die with such a beautiful view in his eyes.

His eyes start to fall close just as Cas runs towards him—and from how Cas’s wings are moving, Dean assumes he must be flying. Dean hears the thud on his right side when Cas falls to his knees, and the weight on top of im disappears. He takes in a deep breath, mind clearing slightly as the oxygen starts to flow through his veins again, but it hurts to breath. A soft hand touches his neck, making him raise his head.

“Dean, can you hear me?” Cas gives a few pats on Dean’s cheek, urging him to react.

Dean groans slightly, eyes opening just enough for him to see Cas’s worried expression above him. Cas lets out a relieved sigh, shoulders relaxing. He places Dean’s head on his lap and puts a hand on Dean’s chest. The feeling of Cas’s grace inside his body relaxes and warms Dean up, his chest stoping to hurt as Cas heals it, allowing Dean to breath freely.

Cas takes his hand from Dean’s chest and places it on his thigh. Cas heals the cuts that the hound made on Dean’s calve, and takes his hand to put it on Dean’s cheek. The feeling of Cas’s grace stays with him as Dean opens his eyes to stare at the angel.

“Y’know, people normally buy me at least a drink before moving to touching, Cas.”

Cas chuckles as he shakes his head slowly. “Well, I saved your life so I guess that makes us way past the ‘buying a drink’ point, doesn’t it?”

Dean smiles fondly at him. “You make some good points. Alright, let me up.”

Cas helps Dean stand up. Dean wobbles slightly but catches his balance in seconds. Cas bents down to grab the glasses that fell off from Dean’s face, and hands them to Dean.

“You look good in glasses, Dean.” 

Dean can feel the heat coming up his neck and to his cheeks, so he takes the glasses from Cas’s hands, keeping his gaze down to hide his blush. “Yeah, yeah. We should go.”

He starts walking to where he left his duffel, but he can still feel Cas’s gaze on his back. He doesn’t give it too much attention, kneeling down to put the glasses and the holy oil back in the bag. He stands up and makes his way to where they parked the car. He doesn’t hear Cas’s footsteps following and he’s almost turning to hurry Cas up, but the angel shows up suddenly by his side, making Dean jump.

“Dude, you can’t just magically appear out of nowhere. Wanna give me a heart attack?”

“My apologies, Dean,” he doesn’t even have to turn to know that Cas has a smile on his lips.

Dean suppresses a smile of his own, bumping his shoulder with Cas’s. “Jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
